Elves of Madness
by blacksuitchris
Summary: After being captured, experimented, and placed in stasis for over 500 years, Lucy awakens in the EarthGov Marker facility The Shire during a Necromorph outbreak. Lucy now has to survive the threat of Necromorphs and Unitologists as well as overcome The Marker's growing influence on her and to find out what truly happened to her. Takes place after anime and during Dead Space 3.
1. Prologue: An Elf's Slumber in Time

I don't own anything!

Prologue: An Elf's Slumber in time.

Year: 2004 A.D

At a bridge in Kamakura, Japan, a wounded Lucy stood her ground against a large squad of SAT soldiers. They had one goal in mind, capture Lucy and all possible costs.

"I came here to die for you...Kohta." Lucy whispered as she prepared for her final moments of life in order to save the man she loved, Kohta.

She had recently apologized to him for the murder of his family eight years ago as well as declared her love of him. Though he said he'll never forgive her, he still loved her after all those years. And it was enough for Lucy.

"Ready!" The lead SAT soldier ordered as the remaining SAT soldiers aimed at the Diclonius Queen.

"Goodbye Kohta. May my death help your family be at peace." Lucy whispered to herself as a single tear slid down her face.

"Aim!".The leader continued as his men prepare to take down the Diclonius Queen.

"These men...are eyesores." Lucy silently growled as she raise her weakened vectors, ready for once last fight.

"FIRE!" The SAT leader yelled as a hail of bullets followed.

Immediately Lucy shot her vectors at the soldiers and just then, a single bullet shot off her single horn she had.

"Aaaaagggghhh!" Lucy yelled in pain as she began to go into shock. It was then several shots tore through her torso, legs, and arms. Lucy could almost feel every pain receptor firing all at once.

"Dammit! Why does my death have to hurt like a bitch!" Lucy cursed in her head as she fell to the ground, beaten.

"We did it...WE DID IT!" The leader yelled in victory as did his men.

Then suddenly a black helicopter flew above the SAT soldiers and the doors opened with several ropes went with it. It was then a group of men in black special ops suits and gas masks slid down the ropes and aimed their weapons at the SAT soldiers.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The leader demanded.

"As of five minutes ago, your mission and your organization has been terminated." The spec ops commander calmly told the SAT leader.

"What do you mean?!" The soldier continued his demands.

"This..." The commander said as he handed the SAT solider a photo of a dead Kakuzawa.

"You mean...he's dead?!" The leader said in disbelief

"Along with the scientist, remaining experiments, the facility as whole, and soon..." The spec ops commander explained and pulled out a pistol and shot the SAT leader in the head "...this team. SHOOT THEM!"

It was then the spec op soldiers opened fire unto the SAT units. Killing them all in a massacre too harsh to describe. Once finished the commander and a fellow soldier walked to Lucy's form as he ordered "Take her to the copter, place her in the pod, and have medics check her wounds."

"But sir, the stasis unto into that pod is still rather flimsy at best." The soldier added.

"It's that or she dies and the mission is a failure. Now do what your ordered. The rest will collect the bodies and place the explosives. It'll all be seen as an terrorist attack and none of this ever happened." The commander ordered.

"Yes sir!" The solider saluted as he went to pick up Lucy but not before the commander approached Lucy, barley conscious to see and hear him.

He then said "Hello there. I hope you live because your going to benefit humanity." And that was the last time she'll ever see someone of her era as her world was surrounded by darkness.

Year: 2514 A.D (510 years after the Lucy incident).

Lucy then woke up in some kind of tube filled with water. She was wearing some kind of mask similar to her time at the Diclonius Research Facility but was helping her breath and that was the only thing she was wearing.

"Why do they always strip me?" Lucy thought to herself as she tried to command her vectors, but nothing happened.

"Great thanks to my missing..." Lucy thought of something, the bone growths on her head are back "...horns?"

She then guessed she was out for a long time and must still be under anesthesia. So with all her might, she punched the glass of her prison until it shattered and she was on the floor. Lucy the removed her mask and coughed out any fluids left in her lungs.

"Now where am I?" Lucy said to herself as she checked her surroundings, but there was no light except to what looked like a metal door that said "OPEN" on it.

"Worth a shot." Lucy said as she approached the door and with nothing else to do, pressed the "OPEN" light and miraculously, the door opened.

But just as Lucy sighed with relief, what she saw even made her queasy. There were many mangled corpses and body parts all over the room. The wall themselves were covered in blood and as if some language was written. Lucy had to be honest with herself, she was scarred.

She then walked into the room and saw some movement in the corner. Despite not having her vectors working, she proceeded, but noticed some device that looked like a gun. Since she had some expirences with guns, she grabbed it just in case and investigated.

Then suddenly one of the most hideous things jumped up. The monster vaguely resembles a human, but its torso was ripped opened, exposing its ribs. Its arms were mangled and had two large appendages coming from its back and ended with two foot blades. And lastly its face and and skin looked decayed and rotten.

"Oh my god!" Lucy screamed.

The monster heard her and immediately charged at her with the fury of a mad bull. Instinctively Lucy aimed her weapon and shot at the creature, noticing it fired a beam of energy and seemed to cut its way into the beast's body. She shot at the thing's torso, but no effect and noticed the "cutter" was low on ammunition. with one last shot, she shot off the creatures leg off and seemed to have worked, but the device she had no more ammo.

"SHIT!" Lucy yelled as the undead creature still crawled fiercely towards her. With no choice she tried to run but she tripped on a corpse. It was then the monster pinned her on the ground and tried to stab her in the hear.

"I...won't...DIE!" Lucy yelled as her vectors shot out from her back and sliced the monster in half and it's arms off, killing it.

"Just what is happening..." Lucy frantically asked before a massive headache afflicted her. She was then seeing her environment tinted to a sinister rust color and the symbols on the wall covered her vision as well as a strange pointed shape.

"HELLO THERE. I'M GOING TO TELL YOU SOME THINGS. THEY'RE AFTER YOU. I'M FREE. AND WELCOME TO THE FUTURE." A horrifying familiar voice of her DNA said before everything went back to "normal".

"Normal? Free? Future? Just what the hell is going on?" Lucy asked herself. Noticing her nude form, she looked for some clothes and saw a scientist uniform and puts in on. She then grabbed the device and saw that the monster dropped what looked like ammunition and so she grabbed it and place in the clip of her "plasma cutter".

"Here we go..." Lucy whispered as she was ready for a whole new fight.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1: The Division Bell

I don't own anything.

Chapter One: The Division Bell.

As Lucy walks down a blood stained hallway, she realized just how much terror one can take. Already surviving from that slashing monster, her senses were on maximum overdrive.

"Just what the hell was that...thing?" Lucy asked herself wondering about the undead monster.

She then heard a banging noise at there and immediately aimed her plasma cutter at the noise, but nothing happened.

"I guess it must be a rat..." Lucy sighed but then screamed as a long tendril wrapped around her neck. Out of instinct, she slammed the tendril, only to find out it was attached to a mutilated human torso that had a long tail and a mangled body the resembled a lizard-like shape.

"Ah fuck..." Lucy cursed as the creature leaped at her, trying to maul her like a rabid dog. Unfortunately for the monster, it suffered the full wrath of the Diclonius Queen as Lucy used her vectors to decapitate and dismember the creature. But as if it was a scout, one more of the "leapers" and two of the "slashers" she faced before burst from the vents.

Lucy frantically fired her plasma cutter and her vectors against the creatures, killing the Leaper and one of the Slashers, but the second crawled at incredible speeds like a spider.

Fearful, Lucy ran down the hallway for her life. She then saw a door with an elevator symbol and Lucy was so relieved as the Slasher chased her down. Once there she frantically pressed the symbol and the metal door opened and as she entered, she pressed the "down" mechanism for the elevator. Suddenly before the doors closed, the Slasher pried them further with it's limbs.

"Go to hell!" Lucy screamed as she fired the last clip at the monster, but not before it plunged it's bladed claw into Lucy's thigh.

"Aaaaaggghh!" Lucy screamed in agony as she kick the creature in the face and the elevator's doors crushed Slasher's skull, killing it.

"Dammit..." Lucy whispered as she held her wound, trying to stop the bleeding as blood oozed between her fingers.

Finally the elevator stopped and opened and Lucy noticed a sign on the hallway that said "Receptions Ahead".

"There better be something other then those things." Lucy thought to herself as she limped out of the elevator and made her way down the hallway. She was at least grateful there no other monsters in the hallway.

She then made to the Receptions area and it was massive for simple terms. Despite looking like a hurricane of blood came through it, Lucy was somewhat impressed at what it could've looked liked with its advance architecture as if it belongs in an old sci fi tv show. She also noticed that a large door in the middle appeared barricade.

Lucy's ears then picked the sounds of banging around the corner. Cautious, she raised her plasma cutter and her vectors and investigated the sound. She followed the noise until she saw a hooded man banging a hammer at the door.

Lucy sighed that she saw something human in this facility and approached the figure and asked quietly "Excuse Me..."

The man continued banging his hammer, as if ignoring the Diclonius girl. Thinking her shyness and weakened state made her voice quieter, Lucy asked louder "Excuse me sir?"

The figure suddenly stopped and stood there eerily for a minute. Now getting rather unnerved, Lucy slowly approached the man and again asked "Exscuse me..."

Suddenly the man fiercely whipped his head around, revealing his decaying, mangle face with his eyes and mouth having a pulsating glow. He was one of those monsters.

"Oh fuck me..." Lucy cursed as she opened fire unto the monster, cutting off it's head and arms off and killing it. She then heard moaning and saw whatever dead bodies rising and getting off their feet. Each one of them had either axes, crowbars, and other melee weapons.

Desperate, she unleashed her vectors unto them, killing two, but one managed to avoid he assault and swung its axe at her. Instantaneously, she used a single vector to block it, but due to her bleeding it was weakening and she struggled to hold the attack off.

Just when she thought this could be the end, she heard a male voice that yelled "Get down!"

With no other choice, she did and the monster's head was shot by an unknown assailant and exploded in blood and brain matter. Lucy turned to see her savior and saw a human figure in very advance grey and blue armor, with a helmet that had three slits that act as a visor.

The armored man ran to Lucy's side and asked "Can you walk?" Lucy winced in pain and turned her head side to side.

"Okay let me help you." He said as he puts Lucy's armor on his shoulder and acted as a crutch for her.

"Where...am...I?" Lucy asked weakly as the effects of blood loss started to affect her.

"I'll explain later..." He said as a holographic image that showed a wave similar to radio frequencies as he further said "...Allen, open the barricades and tell Daniels to get the turrets up!"

"Roger, get your ass here now." A gruff voice was heard as the armored man carried Lucy to the large door.

"What's...happening?" Lucy breathed, trying to stay consciously.

"It's okay, I'm getting you outta here." The man said as he grabbed a pistol and shot at the remaining monsters.

Just as he reached the door, it started to open as another armored figure, this one black and had a goggled helmet that had red eye lights. She then grabbed what looked like an assault rifle.

"Come one! Get in here!" The other armored figure yelled as her shot at the approaching monsters.

"We'll be safe here, come on." The man helping Lucy whispered as he helped her get pass the door as the second man ran in with then and pulled the door close.

"Okay Daniels! Activate the turrets!" The armored soldier yelled at his radio as a country accent voice said "Gotcha son! It's going to get hot in there!"

Before he fully closed the door, he saw large turrets rise from the floor and unleashed waves of flames at the remaining monsters. After closing the door and activating the locking mechanism, he ran to his ally who place Lucy on a nearby couch.

"How's her condition?" The soldier asked as his helmet folded into his armor, revealing a middle aged man with heavy scars.

"She's been stabbed in the thigh, lost a good amount of blood. We need help Doc!" The other armored man yelled as his helmet folded as well, showing a young man around Lucy's age.

"On it!" An elder woman ran with a small metal cylinder in her hand as she went to Lucy's side.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"A friend young lady, this will make you feel better." The doctor said as she used the device on Lucy's wound, miraculously healing it, but left some scarring.

Minutes later, Lucy managed to regain her strength, thanks to slight healing abilities, and notice there were more people with her "saviors" including an elder man in what looked like a workers outfit, a young woman hiding in a corner, and a intimidating figure that looked like an army officer.

"Okay, just who the hell are you and what in god's name is going on?" Lucy asked rather coldly, still have a distrust in humans.

"Easy, it was your fault." The officer said with venom.

"Ignore the so called "Sergeant Jacobs". He's just an ass. Names Michiels by the way." The worker said as the officer turned around to ignore him.

The girl in the corner was next to speak "I'm Kelly if you want to know."

"And if we're introducing ourselves, I'm Takashi, the other soldier is Allen and the doctor is Sonya." The young soldier told Lucy.

"Okay then, why the hell there's monsters here and just what the hell is this place." Lucy said as her anger started to rise.

"What you saw was the remains of the crew aboard this facility. Also it's called the Shire if you want to know." Allen told the queen.

"So where are we? Japan? America? Russia?" Lucy asked rather sarcastically.

It was then all the occupants in the room looked at each other with concern before the young soldier turned to Lucy and said to Lucy with some hesitant "Look, this might shock you, but...this place is located on one of Saturn's moons."

Lucy's eyes widened as Lucy saw a window and ran to it and what she saw added to her fear. She saw a distant planet and the open space itself. It was then Lucy sank unto her knees and lowered her head.

Takashi then approached Lucy slowly and puts a hand on Lucy's shoulder. He then asks "Any other questions."

"Just one, what years is this?" Lucy asks.

"The year is 2514." Takashi answered, know what Lucy's reaction will be.

It was then tears fell from her eyes as she whispered to herself "I've been asleep for 500 years. This means Kohta, Yuka, Mayu, and Nana are...are..." It was then Lucy began to sob as she realize she's now in the future, in space, and in her worst nightmare.

To be continued.


End file.
